


Happy Relationships

by EmperorsThrone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsThrone/pseuds/EmperorsThrone
Summary: Being with Shiro had been easy. Which is why it was such a shock being with Lance.Klance. Past Sheith





	Happy Relationships

Being with Shiro had been easy; Keith thought when he would look back on it. Shiro was always so accommodating, doing what he could to make Keith feel important, special. Safe. There had never been a moment when Keith doubted him. Not in his promises, his strength, or his feelings. Keith loved that. Being together with Shiro was easy because Keith never had to think of how to make the relationship good. With Shiro, he took care of that for him.

Which is why it was such a shock at being with Lance. Lance was good, yes, and kind when he wanted to be, and always tried to be understanding, but he had his own downfalls. Sometimes Lance would get so upset he would hole up in his room and no one, not even Keith, could get him out before he was ready to talk.

  
And Lance was not always gentle with his words, never thinking them out before saying them. Sometimes he would say something insensitive or rude, without even knowing he was saying it. And Keith would retaliate, saying something equally as hurtful until both of them couldn’t stand to be near each other. It had taken a long time for them to work through that.

Keith was so used to Shiro knowing how Keith felt with just one look that the sheer ignorance of Lance would make him reconsider their whole relationship, that maybe he had made the wrong choice, that maybe this wasn’t going to work and that Keith was so _stupid_ and then-

  
Lance would knock on his door. And Lance would admit that he wasn’t sure what to say because he’d never had to deal with stuff like this before. He’d never loved someone like this before. He didn’t know what to do but _god_ he wanted to learn because he loved Keith so much.

  
Being with Lance was work. It was talking through problems instead of assuming the problem would magically be fixed. It was learning what Lance needed to hear when he was feeling upset or sad, or angry. It was discovering that if Keith surprised Lance with flowers, he would hide his face in his hands so that no one could see how happy he was.

\- - - 

Shiro had sat him down months after their relationship ended, asking how him and Lance were doing with a slight tinge of jealousy in his eye. And Keith was honest.

  
It was hard. It was so much more work than when he and Shiro had been together, so much more thinking involved in how to make his partner happy and reassured, and wow that was so hard to do sometimes because Keith wouldn’t even understand why Lance was upset in the first place. But then Lance would rest his head on Keith’s shoulders, weave their fingers together, and thank him for trying. And even though he knew Lance wasn’t completely ok, Keith knew he would be.

\- - - 

  
“Did I make you happy?” Keith had asked Shiro once, long after his feelings were gone.

Shiro looked at him surprised for a moment before earnestly grabbing his hand and saying, “Of course. Of course you did.”

Keith smiled and squeezed Shiro’s hand tight before pulling away.

“I think,” Keith said, “that we were comfortable with each other. I knew what to expect with you. I was never unsure about…about anything.”

“Sometimes that makes for the best relationships,” Shiro said with a laugh. Keith laughed too, before looking down at his hands.

“You always knew how to take care of me and so I never really had to take care of myself. Lance tries. He’s getting better at knowing when I’m upset. I think I’m getting better at know when he’s upset too. And I never had to think about that with you. You were never upset, at least not where I could see. I never go to take care of you…” Keith said, his gaze never leaving his own fingers.

“I didn’t want you to worry about me,” Shiro said.

“That’s not a healthy relationship, Shiro. Your partner is supposed to worry about you. That’s what love is.”

“If I had let you worry, would you have stayed?”

Keith slowly brought his head up to stare Shiro in the eye. He had thought about it a lot, whether he and Shiro could have been truly happy together. Keith knew the answer.

“No. What we had was something good. And safe. But Lance and I…Lance is everything I could ever want in a partner. He takes care of me while still challenging me to be better. It may not always be safe, but it’s always genuine.”

Shiro held his hands up as if trying to defend himself from the words, laughing nervously. “Such a serious answer!”

“I’m serious about him.”

Shiro seemed to glance past him for a moment before looking back at Keith with a resigned smile. “I’m sure he’d be very happy to hear that.”

“Uh, yeah he would. Maybe you should say it to his face some time,” a familiar voice called out. Keith’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he whipped around to see Lance’s smug smile.

“I thought you were going to be training,” Keith yelled, embarrassed about being caught.

“I finished training. When you’re already the best, you don’t have to work too hard,” Lance said, running a hand through his hair as he walked towards Keith and Shiro. He wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist when he was close enough. “I’ll get him out of your hair, Shiro.”

Shiro laughed and motioned for them to go with one hand.

Keith peeked behind him, giving Shiro a small wave. Shiro waved back.

Keith looked up at Lance, who was bragging about how great training had been with him and Pidge. He smiled to himself. Being with Lance was work. But it was work he would happily do if it meant being together with Lance.

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about relationships and then this cheesy fluff poured out of me.


End file.
